Una Petición
by Kawasaki Ami
Summary: Una conversación de amigos luego de la batalla, Naruto tiene una petición, sabe que dolería, pero también sabía que era lo correcto ¿verdad?


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y al parecer a TvTokyo también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde esa gran batalla, aun estaba con secuelas del combate y aun me faltaba mi brazo, eso no era una novedad. Yo esperaría pacientemente (algo raro en mi) a que Tsunade lo solucionara con las células de Hashirama, pero Sasuke-teme no eran tan paciente en realidad. Ya me había mencionado hace algunos días mientras comíamos en Ichiraku sus planes de irse nuevamente de la aldea, y algo en mi corazón se encogió en ese momento, pero le sonreí y asentí dándole la razón.

- Debes tener cosas que solucionar, ¿no? - mencione despacio.

- Si - respondió estoico - aun no estoy listo para volver completamente.

La verdad es que para mi Sasuke nunca realmente volvería a la aldea en su totalidad, ha pasado demasiada agua bajo el puente y las cicatrices aun pesan, entiendo el por qué no quiera estar mucho tiempo aquí, pero aun así...

- Sé que no debería meterme en este asunto... - empecé a hablar de nuevo.

- Si deseas decir algo solo dilo - me recrimino extrañado - tu eres el que dice las cosas directamente, ¿por qué dudas ahora?

Era verdad, estaba dudando, se que Sasuke ahora me veía como un hermano y eso hacía que la confianza entre nosotros hubiera aumentado. "Hermano" hermosa palabra, linda palabra, pero a veces, solo a veces me punzaba en el corazón oírla.

- Tu dijiste que tu objetivo era ser Hokage, pero al no estar en la aldea eso dificultara tu postulación y...

- Naruto, tus sabes bien las razones por las que dije esa tontería - el me interrumpió - ahora dime realmente lo que ocurre.

Trague saliva me daba vergüenza decirlo, pero debía hacerlo, ya lo había decidido y debía decírselo ahora, sino pronto podría dudar.

- Sasuke, Sakura no te esperará por siempre - agache mi cabeza, el flequillo debía ocultar mis ojos en ese momento - si desapareces por mucho tiempo sin darle una respuesta ella..

- Naruto, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme? - su voz tenía un tinte de ¿reproche, tristeza?, ya nos sabía nada, debía soltarlo rápido.

- Sasuke tú debes cumplir tu sueño, tú debes revivir a tu clan - entonces con el poco valor que me quedaba levante la mirada y lo mire fijo a los ojos - tú debes casarte con Sakura y revivir a tu clan.

Ver la cara de Sasuke sorprendido era algo que se me había hecho frecuente desde que lo hice "reaccionar" sobre sus acciones, pero aun así ver quesu rostro estaba así de desencajado, no me provoco otra sensación que angustia en el estomago. Lo que le dije lo dejo con una cara de funeral. Sin embargo, como Uchiha es un Uchiha no se permitió tener esa cara por mucho tiempo más, se reacomodo en su asiento ocultado ahora su rostro con su flequillo.

- Tu - cuestiono finalmente -¿eso es lo que tu deseas?

¿Cómo es si es esto lo que yo deseo? ¡Eso es lo que deseas tu! Hace años cuando Kakashi nos pregunto sobre nuestras aspiraciones y sueños, una de las cosas de mencionaste era revivir a tu clan. Yo sabía bien que luego delo que había pasado seria difícil que eso llegara a cumplirse, principalmente por tus deseos de venganza y aniquilación, pero ahora que todos somos tomados como héroes, yo quería que supieras que esta era tu oportunidad Sasuke. Daba lo mismo lo que yo quisiera ahora, yo siempre dije que quería cargar con un poco de tu dolor, es por ello que aunque me duela en el fondo, sé que es la decisión correcta.

- Si es lo que deseo - respondí firme - yo como futuro Hokage me encargare de que tu clan ya no se vea envuelto en las mismas penurias del pasado - explique - hare que esta aldea sea un lugar adecuado para ustedes, es por eso que como amigo, como tu hermano, te pido que lo hagas.

Sasuke se tambaleo un poco cuando dije hermano, pero luego de ello se tomo su tiempo para meditarlo, ya habían pasado unos minutos, iba a disponerme a hablar pero el Uchiha como siempre se me adelanto.

- No te arrepentirás luego de lo que me dices, ¿ verdad? - pregunto con reproche.

Sasuke me miro fijamente al hacerme esa pregunta, buscaba duda en mi rostro. Sus ojos brillaban como la noche oscura, una noche en que me encantaría perderme, pero sabía que no podría, ya que sería odiado por el mundo, y mucho peor, seria odiado por él. Mi corazón en ese instante comenzó a gritar con fuerza "No lo hagas", tan fuerte que temía que él también lo pudiera escuchar, pero ya había tomado mi decisión, me convencí a mi mismo que esos ojos no tenían ni un rastro de suplica, así que en un intento muy rebuscado ocupe mi común sonrisa socarrona como forma de escape.

- ¿Arrepentirme? - pregunte con sorna - ¿Arrepentirme de qué? ¿De qué me quitaras a Sakura? - empecé a reír - eso ya es pasado amigo - comencé a golpearlo en la espalda en reiteradas ocasiones- ¡no te preocupes por mí, ahora que soy un héroe muchas chicas vendrán por mí, te lo aseguro!

Mi risa se transformo en un monologo, lo sabía, pero también intuía que en cualquier momento Sasuke respondería con aquello. Sabía que Sasuke en cualquier momento lo entendería por que después de todo era un genio.

- Usurantonkachi - finalmente sentencio con una sonrisa de lado.

En ese momento me había sentenciado, lo sabía, pero ya nada importaba. Había tomado la decisión correcta. Prefería tenerlo cerca a no tenerlo, aunque esta fuera la única manera posible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola si es un Oneshot, no lo pienso continuar. No sé si lo hago por despecho o no, pero la verdad es que es algo que escribiré por sanidad mental. Seguí esta serie por 8 años, leyéndola cada miércoles como religión. Cuando vi como término Naruto, llegue a llorar por lo malo que fue el final, sinceramente mi corazón se partió en dos mi cuando leí que Sasuke llamó a Naruto "hermano" y como el azabache le dio el mismo golpecito que Itachi le daba a sakura. Realmente el final fue tan malo que no lo leí por una segunda vez, siendo honesta creo que los dos últimos capítulos arruinaron la serie, convirtiendo el shonen en un shojo; a veces creo que el manga debió terminar en el 698, así de simple. Sin embargo en un intento de rescatar el lazo que Kishimoto creo, creyendo que realmente hizo que el lazo de Naruto y Sasuke fuera tan fuerte NO SOLO para vender a las fans del yaoi, intente imaginar en mi cabeza algún razonamiento de COMO pudo sasuke quedarse con Sakura. En fin ya no diré mas, ahora la historia se contara por sí misma. Si les gusto bien, y si no bien también, ya lo dije lo escribí por sanidad mental y ojala que alguna que piense igual que yo le sirva. Gracias.


End file.
